Carbuncle's Necklace
by xnxs13
Summary: Rukia is acting weird lately. At least that's what Byakuya had observed recently. Does a red gem necklace have something to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

If there's anything in the World-er. . .Seiretei that'll make the Captain of the Tenth Division happy, then there's no doubt it'll be the disappearance of his Lieutenant's mouth.. Sure, he'll miss her useless ranting about stuff like how 'stupidly' serious he is, as to why his hair was white or getting a girlfriend or something. Either way, it had become a daily occurrence in his life so it was impossible for him not to care.

But he can never ask that. He'll admit that it's quite annoying sometime- okay, maybe all the time is the right word, but it not good to ask that sort of thing to happen. Or so he thought.

"Taicho~" Matsumoto chirped as she barged in his office, making her way to Hitsugaya's desk. She had plenty of paper bags in hand which resulted on a raise eyebrow from Hitsugaya.

"You'll never believe what happened on my way back here from the Human World. I happened to pass by a mall that got this really big sale and look what I bought you. Isn't it cute?" Matsumoto exclaimed while holding up a black human coat with all this straps all over it sleeves .Okay. . .maybe he may consider that wish, more like a plea, as an early birthday present. Yeah, give him that and he wouldn't ask for anything more in his whole lifetime. Just. Just make this simple wish come true. Please.

Rukia is acting weird lately. At least that's what Byakuya had observed recently. She had been acting more feminine and he swore he saw her wearing make-up once. But being the oh-so overprotective brother that he was, he quickly told her to NEVER ever put on those things again unless on the right age. He also noticed that Rukia is always had been in a daze lately and to Byakuya's displeasure, Rukia had been asking him weird question that he doubts himself to even be the one to answer, especially to a girl in the fear that Rukia wouldn't see and look at him the same way anymore. I'm telling you, you don't want to know what Rukia asked him cause it ain't pretty to hear coming from her mouth.

Not to mention her constant absence in the manor even when it's her day off. Byakuya inquired this matter to Rukia's division captain-Ukitake Juushiro. He had asked the sickly captain if he was giving Rukia a lot of additional work for her to leave the mansion really early(when I said early I mean, as in really early, like four in the morning) in the morning and come back late at night which Ukitake hadn't got the slightest idea of.

"I can assure you, Kuchiki-taicho, the missions I am giving Rukia are the ones that I know she's quite capable of. Besides, I haven't had given an assignment these past two weeks, so what you're saying is absurd." Ukitake defended himself. He sounded a bit offended on Byakuya's accusation. Honestly, he treats Rukia like his own daughter and like a father; he too cared a lot for the dark-haired girl.

Though he couldn't deny that he, himself had noticed Rukia's strange behaviour which he too began to question. He also recall his encountered to the young Kuchiki this morning.

_Flashback_

_He was taking one of his walks in the Thirteenth Division's garden where he saw her resting under a tree. She was staring blankly at the sky, looking deep her own thoughts. He tried calling out her name several times._

"_Kuchiki-san, good morning." he greeted with his usual friendly smile._

_No answer._

_Taking it that she didn't hear him, he walk over to where she was dozing off. Once he was in front of her, still on reaction._

"_Kuchiki-san. Yohoo! Is somebody there?" Ukitake asked waving his hand on her face. He was on his knees now, looking at Rukia with didn't even flinch, her expression remainingblank._

"_Ano. . .Kuchiki-san?"_

_Nien._

_That's it. That did it. I give up. It appears like I'm talking to some human-sized doll. Ukitake let out a exasperated sigh. He just settled down next to her. To Ukitake's surprise however, once his back was leaned back to the tree trunk, Rukia let out a yelp._

"_U-Ukitake-taicho! Uh . . . Kuchiki Rukia at your service, sir!" Oh-kaaay…weird._

_End of Flashback_

So now here was Byakuya, on his study room, brows knitted together and a deep scowl on his pretty face. Yep, Kuchiki Byakuya was upset. He couldn't think of a reason as to which his beloved little sister had been acting like she is thought long a hard to find the answer to his question but to no avail. His answer sheet is as blank as his red-haired lieutenant's head.

"Right" he said to no one in particular as he stood up. At times like this, things call for desperate measures; which is by the way going to a woman herself. An expert to woman's behaviour, someone who had enough experience in the field called womanhood, a person who knew the answer to his unanswered question, a woman who goes by the name of. . .

"Matsumoto Rangiku " Byakuya's voice was suddenly got colder and with no doubt had a hint of disdain, even though I doubt it can't get any worse than before. But, hey, to tell you the truth, it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Matsumoto! Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting here for ages." Ikkaku yelled at the strawberry blonde. Ikkaku was on a table together with Ichigo, Renji , Zaraki and Ishida. The said girl scratched the back of her head, apologizing at the bald man.  
"Gomen, my captain got quite irritated with me back there so I got stuck on his scolding." she explained.  
"Eh? What did you do this time? I thought you'll gonna bring him here!" Renji asked.  
"Hahaha...Well, you see I brought him this really cute jacket with lot of straps and when I told him it'll finally gonna give him the chance to have a girlfriend he . . . sorta broke." Ichigo who was beside Renji, let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, there goes our plan to get him drunk and play with him. Tsk. What a waste!" Ikakku yelled with disappointment.

"Eh? But I really want to see Hitsugaya-taicho really wasted! That's a shame…"

"Yeah, what a real shame." Ishida agreed while adjusting his glasses. 'Does everyone here want to make afool of the lil' guy?' Ichigo mused as he stared at everyone on the table.

"Hahaha. Very funny guys but you know you can't do that" Matsumoto laughed waving her well manicured hand.

"Why not?" Zaraki asked innocently with the same face as Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku and Ishida.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because he would make you into human ice block if that ever happens." Matsumoto said the obvious. Oh, she could just imagine the cocky smirk on her captain's face while admiring his new ice masterpiece. It is not a pretty picture to envision into your brain trust me.

"Hey, don't get of wrong but, isn't he the one who's already frozen himself?" Ichigo joked. The three men burst into a fit of laughter while Ishida smirked. Through the men's laughter, Matsumoto didn't say anything. Her grey eyes were suddenly filled with sadness. When the guys noticed this they looked at her, questioning her silence. 'Yes… he is, isn't he?'

"Matsumoto-san?" Ishida asked concerned.

"He never really tell of how he feels or what's he's thinking. He keeps his sorrow and pain only to himself. Taicho kept his suffering only to himself. He's just so very distant. It's like he's just. . .always frozen." she let a tear rolled down her cheeks and give the five men a sad smile.

"Ah! Matsumoto-san! I'm so glad you came." Inoue Orihime exclaimed running to the busty woman. She stopped in front of Matsumoto with a big smile.

"Ara, It's been a while Orihime-chan!" she squealed while glomping at the ryoka. Her sad expression suddenly vanished instantly not letting the young naïve girl see any trance of her tears.

The guys were stunned at how quick she recovered as if nothing happened. They blinked a few times. It seems that it was just their hallucination. Once the happy-go-lucky fukutaicho of the Tenth Division let go of the orange-haired healer, Orihime led Matsumoto to their table right beside Ichigo and the others' sat down and took the opportunity to see who was present in the said gathering. Almost all the people she knows were there.

Yachiru was biting off Ikkaku's head saying something like it tasted like lolipop while of course, Renji, Zaraki and Ichigo was laughing their heads out at the silly sight. Ishida was knock out on the table (due to Hitsugaya's absent, they decided to put their plan on the Quincy). Kyourako-taicho was drowning himself with sake together with Hisagi and Kira while Ukitake was talking with Isane and Unohana-taicho. Sentarou and Kiyone where having a drinking contest with Kowamura-taicho.

'I wish taicho was here so I can have somebody to tease.' Matsumoto thought with a sigh.

"Matsumoto-san where have you been? The party have started an hour ago." Orihime brought her out of her thought. Matsumoto smiled at the girl before giving her a reply.

"Oh, you know, Hitsugaya-taicho. He kind of exploded back there." Matsumoto let out a laugh.

"Oh, I see... ". Matsumoto looked at Orihime with confused eyes. That's when she saw her staring at the strawberry carrot-top next to their a sudden realization took over.

"By the way, where is Rukia-chan anyway?" she asked Ichigo absent-mindedly oblivious of Orihime biting her lower man in question turned around to the busty woman. He merely shrugged, a scowl on his face

"How should I know where that midget is?" the irritation was clear in his voice though she couldn't tell if it was for the reason of being asked or not knowing the answer himself. Sigh, _men_. "She doesn't even hang out with us anymore, anyway." Ichigo said with disdain evident in his voice.

"What did you say?" Matsumoto was both shocked and confused with the news. All the people in the room all turned their attention at Matsumoto which was on the other hand does not notice that she had practically screamed her arched a fine orange brow. He looked at Matsumoto like she's the stupidest person there is.

"Matsumoto-san, don't tell me you don't know about the thing going on with Rukia? I thought you know every single gossip there is in Seiretei." Renji asked in disbelief. Blink. Blink. There has been a gossip in Sereitei that she wasn't aware of? That's impossible. I mean, the very thought was absurd. Matsumoto Rangiku was never the one who lacks information on what's the latest and hot trending topic in Sereitei.

"Uh. . . well, you see, I was at the Real World this past few weeks so. . ." Matsumoto trailed off. She let out a nervous chuckled as everyone was staring at her. Suddenly her face became serious and she faced Ichigo again.. "So, what's this thing about Rukia-chan?"

Even though Matsumoto wouldn't say it out loud, something about the rare gossip about Rukia intrigued her. Plus, she wouldn't let herself not to know about the latest gossip in Soul Society especially if it concern one of the most controversial personality in land. Why, her being clueless about this stuff is absurd. She also got a reputation to maintain.

"Well. . . she's acting a bit off lately." Ichigo started.

"Wow, you're quite good at this, aren't you?" Renji commented.

"Like you can do better, asshole!"

"What did you call me, bastard!"

"Why? Are you deaf?"

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"Things a little out of hand by the second. Bottles and tables were tossed in the air as everyone did their best to avoid the flying objects. Out of the growing chaos, Ukitake and Shunsui were sitting and enjoying the show before them. They were finding the little scene interesting, on Kyourako's point of view anyway. That was until Ichigo and Renji both pull out their swords pointing it in each other's neck when Ukitake panic.

"Shunsui, what shall we do?"

"Nothing. Just let them be. It's not like we'll get in trouble because of them besides isn't this fun? This is better than cable, men! Wo-hoo! Get it started will yah!"

"Right. . .and I guess if Yama-jii find out about this, he'll let up off the hook?" Ukitake smiled. Shunsui on the other hand did the opposite. He began sweating, trying to find a way to stop his upcoming funeral.'Damn you, Juushiro!' Kyourako cursed his friend. Then, it hit him. A sly smile found its way on his face. He whispered something to Ukitake that made the white-haired made a face.

"Strawberry dumbass!"

"Red imbecile!"

"I'm getting angry!"

"Great! Just fantastic!"

"That's it! I had enough! Howl, Zabima-"

The two was but off by coughing fit. All the people in the room shifted their attention toward the coughing white-haired captain. Shunsui was standing beside him, a satisfied grin on his face. Minutes passed, still Ukitake didn't stop coughing. He keeps going on and on and on and on and on. Kyourako sweatdropped. He knelt down to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder."Uh. . .You can stop now, Juushiro. You're really overdoing it."

Ukitake looked up to him and nodded. He stood up and smile at everyone."Okay, everyone let's not get too aggressive, ne?"He clapped his hands several times. Ukitake turned towards Matsumoto with a different expression.

"You wanted to know about Rukia, Rangiku-san?"Matsumoto nodded. Ukitake sighed and sat in the same table as Matsumoto. Everyone was forming a circle around them. They seem interested at the said topic.

"As you have heard, Rangiku-ran. Rukia is not being herself lately." Ukitake stated calmly. "She's been doing and asking strange things."

"What do you mean 'strange things', Ukitake-taicho?" Matsumoto asked curiously. She felt excited about this before Ukitake could opened his mouth to answer, a familiar and cold voice answer before him.

"Always in a daze, leaving early in the morning but going home really late at night are some of them. Not to mention asking questions that is not to be answered by a man." Byakuya Kuchiki answered as he walked through to shoji door with the same emotionless face.

"T-Taicho!" Renji was the first to snap out in his daze. He instantly stood up and gave a bow of greeting to his captain.

"Abarai." Byakuya acknowledge his lieutenant with a nod.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taicho, it's nice of you to join us." Unohana greeted him trying to lighten up the thick atmosphere with her usual motherly smile. Sadly,Byakuya seemed not to be affected. He walked over to Matsumoto and Ukitake then sat down beside them."I see you were talking about my sister, am I correct?"

There was an awkward silence until the white-haired captain decide to break the long silence.  
"Well, yeah. Apparently." Ukitake said while scratching the back of his head. Byakuya let out a sigh.

"She makes me worry." And so the pride that Byakuya protected for sooooo long died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Different. That's what Hitsugaya Toushiro felt whenever his alone. Different from the other normal souls because he had a high spiritual power. And just as he thought he had something in common with other shinigami, he's found out he's different from them too. Different because his brain's size is that of a genius and that he excels in almost everything he does.

Hitsugaya let out a heavy sigh as he leaned back from his chair. He was extremely tired of all the paperwork he'd done today. His body was aching. But he still manages to stand up and started dragging himself out of his office. When he was out of the doorway, the emerald-eyed boy found himself looking at the beautiful moon. A smile trailed its way on his lips as he continued walking. 'I wonder he she'll finally show herself tonight.' he thought to himself, his smile turning into a smirk 'well, there's only one way to find out.' The young captain thought as he took off.

"So, you want me to tell you what's wrong with Rukia?" Matsumoto asked blankly. She was staring at Byakuya like a complete idiot. Byakuya's eyes twitched in annoyance. If he has some other choice than this, he'll absolutely with no doubt take it. Even if it mean killing some fucking annoying bastard.

"Yes. You're the only one I know capable enough" he stated flatly. Byakuya however, quickly regretted his words as the strawberry- haired woman threw herself towards him hugging him till death.'God, I still want to live.'The crowd around them sweatdropped as the leader of the Kuchiki Clan was radiating a murderous aura around the room.

"Ano. . .Matsumoto-san, I think it would be better if you release Kuchiki-san now." Orihime said nervously.

"Hmph. Why bother? Just let him die there." Zaraki laughed at Byakuya's for Orihime, Matsumoto did what she had asked. The said woman sat back down and seemed to be in a deep thought, probably figuring out the problem. The said scenario however, made the orange-haired healer somewhat jealous of Rukia with all the attention she's getting from everyone not to mention from Ichigo. And at the same time, Orihime Inoue felt disgusted with herself for thinking such things about Rukia. She glanced towards Ichigo, her eyes showing her hidden suffering 'Why? Why can't you just look at me, Kurosaki-kun?'

She was angry. She's angry with Rukia because she's the only one Ichigo saw in his eyes. She's angry with herself for blaming her raven-haired friend even though she knew it wasn't her fault. Thankfully, Orihime was pull back into reality by Matsumoto's voice.

"I got it!" Matsumoto exclaimed cheerfully as she jumped up in her seat. After putting the puzzle pieces together she finally got the answer."Based from the informations you all have given me, I arrived at only one conclusion."

Everyone on the room gulped. Finally, after days of wondering about the Kuchiki Princess odd behaviour they're going to get the answer. There came an awkward silence before Ikkaku broke it disdainfully."What the hell is it, Matsumoto? We all are dying to know!" Matsumoto raised a hand to shut Ikkaku.

"First things first. I want to confirm he my conclusion is correct." she turned towards Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya's direction. The said three men took a large intake of breathes."You said she was asking weird question to you three, correct? Mind giving me a sample?"

To everyone's suprise the guys in question lowers their gaze and a tint of red on their cheeks even Byakuya, who has the slightest color.

"She once asked me if what size of bust do men prefers." Renji was the first one to confessed, his blushed going even the shinigami present couldn't believe their ears. The pure and innocent Kuchiki Princess asking that question is like a warning of the end of the world. Shunsui let out a whistle which resulted of a glare from Ukitake.

"Ooh. . .what did you tell her?" Matsumoto asked curiously.

"Tattoo-chan obviously choose the big one ne, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked out loud. Renji fell down on the floor. Zaraki looked at him with disgust.

"Don't get too close with that guy again, Yachiru. He got his needs badly. He might ravish you one day." He patted Yachiru on the head. The playful lieutenant of the fifth division nodded cheerfully.

"And , what about you two?" Unohana was the one who asked the remaining two as Matsumoto was distracted in a laughing fit. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"She asked me what type of girl men like and I-" Ichigo suddenly paused. In a blink of an eye, everyone has got their eyes in him, smiling like maniacs. Orihime looked like her eyes were burning through her determination.

"Kurosaki-kun, your answer?" the motherly healer asked with honey overflowing with her voice. She was getting impatient. "We haven't got all day, ne?" Ichigo gulped.

"Well. . .I told her I like girls who are strong-willed, kind and somewhat stubborn. . .."Ichigo blushed harder. Everyone get the idea it was Rukia he was describing so they let him be and all turned to Byakuya. Byakuya let out a sigh. The things he does for her beloved little sister. He looked at Unohana straight in the eye. Unohana was quite taken aback by the sixth division captain's action but nonetheless, stayed calm and collected. She knew it was hard for him to open up to people.

"When I caught her trying to put on make-up I scolded her." Byakuya started with a stoic face. Everyone was paying full attention to him. "She obeyed my orders to not do it again but. . ." Byakuya for the first time in history finally showed emotion. However, this emotion he revealed proved to be fatal. His brows furrow and his fist clenched until it was death white. His strong reiatsu was filling the room making it harder to breath. Matsumoto laughter was long gone. She still needed to find the key word for her conclusion is confirmed. And she knew that what Byakuya would say is something more than a clue.

"'But' what, Kuchiki-taicho?" someone finally asked. Byakuya's fist unclenched but anger was still evident through his voice.

"She. . .She asked if. . ." All the shinigami held their breaths.". . .She asked me if she could have a boyfriend." Byakuya finished with a deadly took a few second before the information sunk in everyone's mind. _. and gentlemen the rocket has flown._

"WHAT?"

"THAT'S IT!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She looked at everyone with her infamous cat-like grin. "That explained everything!"

"Huh? Hell, what is it Matsumoto!"

"Don't you guys get it? All clues are so clear now Rukia-chan is in love with someone!" the strawberry haired blonde squealed while jumping up and down._Blink. Blink_.

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hmm. . .That explains everything." Ukitake said thoughtfully.

"Dear, dear. Looks like I'm really getting older." Shunsui laughed.

"So that's what it is!"

"What the fucking hell this is about?"

"Hahaha. Looks like one elder brother here will finally walk her little sister to the altar sooner than he thought."In the middle of the roaring crowd, an orange-haired was fighting not to cry.

"If Kuchiki-san is in love them who's the one she like?"The room suddenly went silent. What Orihime said was surprisingly heard by everyone.

"Don't worry. I got the greatest plan!" Matsumoto declared with a very dangerous smile on her lips.

Hitsugaya stood beside the lake located just behind the Tenth Division barracks. He was looking at the crescent moon high above the sky. His eyes seemed to glow at the moonlight. The boy prodigy took an intake of breathe before speaking up."How long do you plan to stand there?" Hitsugaya said as he turned around and gaze in the tree once behind him. There was silence until Hitsugaya let out a sigh. "If you don't come out I'll never come here again."

Again there was silence. Slowly a figure appeared behind the used trunk. Hitsugaya smirk when he say the face of the girl."Well, this is quite unexpected. I never knew you have some sortt of fondness for me."The one in question blushed as Hitsugaya smirk grew wider.

"I-I. . ." the girl's violet eyes flickered with nervousness. The white-haired boy looked at her with amusement.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, Kuchiki?" the white haired genius teased further. He almost forgot how teasing could be so much fun.

Kuchiki Rukia was stammered to make an excuse. Suddenly her face became serious. "Hitsugaya-taicho, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she spoke taking a large intake of breathe. The Tenth Division Captain raises an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue.  
'Well, it's now or never.' The raven haired girl thought as she clenched her small hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful day. The sky was wearing bright shades of blue today. The soft-looking clouds were gliding across the heavens, just letting the gentle breeze carry them. The sun was on top shape today too. Its rays were happily spreading there light everywhere. It was a perfect day but not for a certain boy prodigy.

He had arrived late in his office that day which resulted to a mountain of paperwork. His lieutenant was nowhere to be found so he'll have to do her works too. Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the Tenth Division in the Gotei 13, let out a heavy sigh.'This is gonna be a long day' he thought bitterly as he went to his desk and started his work.

**Ichigo's POV**

This was finally the night. It's the night we've all been waiting for, the night when Matsumoto's so-called 'fantastic' plan, with 'absolutely' zero percent chance of failure, will be put to action.  
There was a peaceful silence with the stars scattered in the dark heavens. I let out a sigh and gaze out to the heavens at the roof of the Fifth Division's barracks. Honestly, having find out that Rukia has a romantic attraction to someone is quite a discovery.I mean, she's the most dense person I ever net. She doesn't even realize Renji's obvious crush on her or my. . .or my what?

What's with this feeling of disappointment? Is that even the right word for it or is there a deeper word: anger. But why am I being so worked up about this? About her? Really, I don't even know if Rangiku-san's prediction correct or just a bluff all I know it wouldjust be a misassumption. _Sigh. _All this thinking is making my head burn. Eitherway, I have to find out who this jerk who caught that midget's heart.

Yeah. . .I wonder who's the smartass that have finally solved that confusing puzzle of her hidden emotion. Her heart that has the most complicated locks he had ever seen. And when you thought you're near completion of unlocking it, she'll just lock them up again. Really, what an unpredictable girl. I don't even know why. . .why I felt so much attracted to her. I gripped the left part of my chest. There's this aching feeling inside be again. . . ._Sigh._It seems that I can't prevent myself from sighing so much. Suddenly, a glint of red hair caught my eyes to a nearby roof. Hey, isn't that Renji?

"Oi, Renji!"

**Renji's POV**

It was Ichigo, I know it's him. There's absolutely no doubt about it. The way she protected him from Kuchiki-taicho's blade was a plus point for the guy. The way she was all worried about him when he decided to rescue her and the way her violet eyes lit up the moment he stood in front of her blocking her execution. It all makes sense.

Damn. Why him? Why him of all the people? If only I took all those opportunities I let past then maybe. . .maybe things would be different. And when I thought it could get any worst, it seems like that strawberry-haired bastard has a feeling for her too.

"Oi, Renji!" a familiar voice called out. I turned my head in surprised. Ichigo was sitting on the other roof. Gee, talk about speak of the devil. Shouldn't he be with the others helping Matsumoto with her brilliant plan. Though, he's not the type of guy to cooperate with child stuff.I jumped my way to his side and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? YOU are the star of the show, right?" he said with a teasing tone. A vein suddenly popped on my head.

"What's the matter, jealous?"

"W-What me jealous of you? Ha! Dream on! Why the hell do I want to be sleeping beauty?"

"What did you say? Who're you calling sleeping beauty?"

"Are you that stupid not to know?"

"Grr!"He's really getting on my nerve. I threw him my hardest glare but he seems not to notice because he was staring at the sky. He looked somewhat deep in thought.

"Ne, Renji? Did you master all your lines yet? You are said to asked her random names before you 'die', right?" the carrot top asked me pulling of out of my trance.

"Yeah, I got it all saved here."I pointed at the side of my head. "And for second question: I decided on only one person to ask?"

"Oh, and who's that?"he asked. Then in few second smirked.

"Don't tell it's you?"he asked in disbelief. I blushed in embarrassment. What the hell?"Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea, bastard?"

"You can deny all you want, but I'm not buying it."

"Why you. . ."I gripped the tilt of my sword. I was about to teach the fucking moonlight on the strawberry top when a familiar shy, timid voice spoke up.

"Ano. . .Kurosaki-san, Abarai-fukutaicho. . . "

"What?"Ichigo and I both turned around.

"Ah! Gomenasai, but Matsumoto-fukutaicho is calling for you!"Hantarou bowed. He was shivering. _Blink. Blink._

"Ah. . .We'll be right there. Hantarou quit bowing."Ichigo being the one to recover. The fourth division's third seat did as he was told. Man, this guy is so polite it's getting irritating. I don't know he it's because of the irritation to the guy or it's because of the mood that I said those three stupid words. As I passed Ichigo I said something that made his eyes widen.

"I won't lose. "whispered. I wasn't expecting a reply but it surprised the living hell in me when he suddenly replied.

"Neither do I."

'I will not lose, Ichigo. Not in this battle.'

As he rays of sunlight reach her face, large amethyst eyes slowly opened, blankets were lifted and a petite body slowly got up. It was a pretty normal day for any other shinigami. They'll wake up; go to their respective divisions and work, that's their daily routine. As for a certain Kuchiki Rukia, things are far from normal as the memories last night flooded her mind.

_Flashback._

Rukia's heart was hammering like crazy inside her chest. This is it. There's no turning back, it's probably her only chance. Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Hitsugaya watched her amusement written all over his hansome face. 'This girl is. . 'He didn't complete his thoughts as violet eyes opened and looked at him straight in the eye determination reflected in those violet pools.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I like you. " the raven-haired girl confessed as heat made it through her face. Her clenched fists shaking on her side pale from too much pressure. Hitsugaya looked at her with bored eyes for a moment before asking.

"You wanna so out?"

"Eh?. . ." To say that she was shocked was an understatement for the young Kuchiki. She expected to be flat-out be rejected not asked out. She even reconsiders the idea of the young captain laughing at her. Hitsugaya smirked at Rukia's reaction. Her facial expression converted from sad to happy to confusion. The young girl was too distracted from her train of thoughts thet it only took him a few seconds to have her pinned on the tree.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho?" she stuttered as he white-haired boy's face came closer to hers. She was about to push him away but was but denied by the Hitsugaya's eyes. He gazes at her with much intensity.

"What's the matter Kuchiki? I thought you like me, did you not?" he asked teasingly.

"I-I. . ."she sighed and nodded hesitantly her blush turning ten folds deeper. Hitsugaya's smirked turned into his rare arrogant smile. He leaned closer to Rukia a pecked on the cheek.

"That's my girl. "he whispered in her ears."Tomorrow night 6pm."

"Huh? What?" she asked as he released her.

"Our date, of course. Don't be late. I'm not the most patient person."She didn't have time to come up with a reply as he used shunpo and disappeared. She was left standing there like an idiot watching the spot where he was a second ago. Her hand trance the cheek where Hitsugaya lips touches her skin and slowly a big smile formed its way to her face.

_End of Flashback._

Rukia sat there in her bed for a moment, her mind processing the memory. She couldn't believe what just happen that night. The only one word in her mind that she could think of...'Did that just happen?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She can feel her heart thumping in her chest. Every step she took was filled with hesitation. The cold breeze was not making her nervousness lessen. Kuchiki Rukia had just completed all her paperwork in a new record time which made Kiyone and Sentarou gape. What can I say the gitl had a severe adrenaline rush. She was trying to busy herself to put her mind off the previous event the night before that it took only several hours for the last piece of paperwork are put in place. So, she spent three hours, three long hours thinking of a certain white-haired boy prodigy known to have the shortest temper in Soul Society, captain of the Tenth Division and goes by the name of Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sigh.

Without even realizing it she found herself to her destination. She was still thirty minute early. Rukia sighed again as she made her way at the lake. She felt really stupid going here thirty minutes before the said time. 'He's probably still at his office.' She was much concentrated in her thoughts that she didn't sense the familiar reiatsu only three meters away until a voice spoke up.

"Excited are we, Kuchiki?"a monotonous voice asked. Rukia's head suddenly snapped to the origin of the voice to find Hitsugaya Toushiro leaning against a tree, looking at her with bored eyes.

"I. . ."Hitsugaya pushed himself off the tree. He started to slowly walk away. Rukia felt heart sank. 'He's leaving.' she thought disappointed. 'Geez, why did I let myself looked so stupid? Urgh! You stupid girl!'

Suddenly Hitsugaya stopped in his track when he noticed Rukia just standing there unmoving. He looked through his shoulder to Rukia. He looked somehow impatient as he his waiting for her to do something. Rukia cast him a confused look. Hitsugaya practically rolled his emerald eyes and sighed.

"What? You coming or not?" he questioned trying to NOT let his temper get the best of him.  
Rukia blinked several times until the information was processed and saved in her mind. She her mouth formed an 'o' as she finally understood and began to follow her said 'love interest' who began walking again. 'I hope this day will turn out fine.' She prayed she caught up to the white-haired captain.

"Okay! Everything is set. The actors are the only thing was waiting for. Everyone you all better not blow this. It might be our only chance to this!"Matsumoto explained excitedly. The group nodded in response with the same enthusiasm.

"Speaking of actors, where is Abarai anyway?"Ikkaku asked looking around to get a glimpse of the red-haired fukutaicho. Matsumoto's eyes twinkled at the bald man's question. She was grinning like an idiot at them with her fingers rubbing her chin.

"I thought you'd never ask baldy."The busty woman turned around and waved her hand to the shoji door behind her as if signaling someone to come the shoji door opened to reveal Abarai Renji. Everyone jaw dropped. Woman gasped in surprised except Yachiru keep on jumping up and down with a jolly smile. Byakuya was twitching an eye at the sight of his lieutenant. Isane and Unohana almost fainted while Ukitake almost puke.

"R-Renji! That's sick! Ack!"Ichigo was trying desperately to cover his eyes with his hands. "Geez, get back in there for God's sake and for us! Ah! My innocent eyes!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho what are we doing here?" the Kuchiki Princess asked the young captain as tiny stood in front of the gate to the Human World.

"Going to the Human World, what else?"he answered her flatly. His hand captured Rukia's wrist and dragging her in. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

"But isn't it against the rules?"the petite asked worried of the outcome of this. She could've imagine his Nii-sama's face once he found out his little sister had good to the Human World deliberately breaking the laws with a boy, a captain on less. And Byakuya will be the least unhappy if she told him the young captain's name was Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Don't worry." he assured her. Rukia looked at him in disbelief. How can she be not concerned about this? They could get in trouble if someone found out about what they are about to do. Isn't he aware of the risk we're taking here? She didn't want to get caught up with the whole execution thing again thank you very much!

It was calm and one of those nights that was filled with silence. Yamamoto was in his office, sitting quietly leaning back on his chair, hands folded in his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought. No one knew even his Lieutenant that he was thinking about his encountered with the young captain of the Tenth Division the other night.

He was no fool or that stupid not to notice the sparkle on the young captain's eyes while he asked permission to go to the Human World just for tonight. And he was not called the Great Captain Commander of the First Division not to see through Hitsugaya Toushiro's excuse (lie) for him to go. Not to mention he was somewhat curious of the so-called prodigy's reason of lying with him of all people.

It was not every day you see the young captain lie especially the lighting of his eyes once he approved his request. Out of all the Gotei 13, the short white-haired captain was the most straightforward and honest; though he thinks it was because of his age. Not to mention the one who shows very great potential. So when he was informed by his assigned spy that Hitsugaya-taicho had left together with Kuchiki Rukia, he couldn't take it any longer. He laughed his head out once the young shinigami was out of sight.

Thus, for the second time in a century after the betrayal of the three captains, the old man was caught off guard. He had never thought nor expected this. It all makes sense now. Something told him that things are not going to be the same as it was again. . .ever!

"Hitsugaya-taicho, wait up!" the Kuchiki Princess tried to keep up with her gigai on, courtesy of Urahara Kisuke. The ex-taicho of the 12th Division was on the state of shock once he saw Rukia, THE Kuchiki Rukia, with the young captain. Though Rukia can't help but not feel embarrassed when she notices the sly smile the old merchant threw at them when they took their leave.

And now here she was, trying to keep up with her 'date' tonight. Sigh. Rukia gazed at the hazy orange sky. They stepped put to the Human World a few minutes ago and it was already sunset. It'll be a minute or two before darkness conquered the sky and turn the day into night. It was when her face meet the white-haired captain's back that reality caught up with her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"she asked while looking up. Hitsugaya had a worried expression crossing his tan skin. He was looking at the sky as he deep in thought.

"We'll never get there in time at this speed."

"Huh? What do you- hey!"the petite girl exclaimed as Hitsugaya suddenly grabbed her wrist and started to sprint.

"Complaining are we? I thought you'll be happy with of holding hand with you."the young prodigy questioned bluntly making the young Kuchiki blush.

"This is different. Besides . . . you're not really even holding my hands." she lowered her gaze at her last sentence.  
"I never you thought you like me that much, Kuchiki."he stated with overflowing amusement in his voice. The girl really know how to entertain him though she's doing it unconsciously.

"That's-" Rukia was cut off as Hitsugaya's hands slipped at hers. She looked at their joined hands then to Hitsugaya.

**In Hueco Mundo. . .**

Aizen Souske sat on his throne, his face resting on his left fist while his right finger was lazily tapping the side."Aizen-sama, is there something bothering you?" asked a timid voice. The former captain looked up with uninterest eyes at his fourth espada.

"Why have you asked, Ulquiorra?"He smiled gently to him. The questioned arrancar bowed his head. He was about to apologize when Aizen cuts him off by raising his right hand.

"No need to apologize, Ulquiorra. The thing that is bothering me is something that's only for myself.";

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"You may leave now, Ulquiorra."

"Hai."the forth espada nodded curtly then took his leave.

Aizen glanced at the door where the espada left. He let a smirked slipped his lips."She's coming." he uttered to himself.s he gracefully stood up from his comfortable throne. With a wave of his hands, a picture frame suddenly appeared and landed in his hands. Brown eyes surveyed the picture with a smirk. He felt nostalgic. The faces in picture were not seen because of the darkness of the room. But Aizen had the picture craved into his mind that it was not necessary for light. One can see that it was compose of one boy with a smile full of sincerity , a girl with no doubt the same age as the boy and with the same bright smile as the boy beside her. The two children was holding hands... and a man standing behind them with a fatherly smile on his face. It was a picture full of memory, Aizen couldn't help but smile. "But I doubt he'll remember you. . ." Aizen said staring at the picture as he uttered a name. A name that have been so long said. ". . .Yuki. . ."

It was after a lot of running that Rukia found herself at the rooftop of the school building, together with Hitsugaya. She was panting as the white-haired boy casually leaned at the railings.  
"You should shape up your stamina, Kuchiki. It'll be a lot better than practicing your poor drawing skill."Hitsugaya advised calmly. The girl with him though was not very happy of what the other had said. 'What does he know of drawing skill? I bet he can't even draw a Yappi cuter than mine!' "Anyway, I guess we made it just in time." he said looking at his watch and gazing at the orange sky.

"What do you mea-"

"Ever heard of a meteor shower before, Kuchiki?"

"Wha-" she didn't finished her question her eyes widen in amazement. Right in front of her eyes meteor was falling in the sky. They're quite similar to snow but only more majestic and mesmerizing. A happy smile grazed her lips as she outstretched her hand and closed her fist as if trying to her hold of the falling object of light. Never had she ever seen one of these phenomenon. It was really breathtaking to say the least.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the young captain commented stepping beside her.

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia said not taking her eyes off the sky. Hitsugaya looked at her. She looked like a child. So pure, and innocent. It's so relaxing watching her like this.

"Hitsugaya." he stated. The raven-haired girl snapped her face to the side. Her violet eyes met emerald green looking at his intently.

"W-What?" Hitsugaya smirked again before he leaned in and give her a peck on the left cheek.

"From now on, you will call me Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya answered deadpanned. They stood staring at each other for a long dreaded silent as the meteor shower reined the orange sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rukia run fast through the wet streets of Seiretei. After she and Hitsugaya came back from the Human World, they're separation was a bit . . . awkward. The petite could not help but growl in exasperation just thinking of it.

_Flashback._

"Hitsugaya-tai- I mean Hitsugaya-san. . " Rukia mustered as they came out of the Senkai Gate. The young captain seems like he was not paying much attention to the young Kuchiki Princess but replied, nonetheless.

"Hm?" Rukia took a breath.

"A-Arigatou. . .for today that is. . ."she said while averting her violet eyes from side to side. Hitsugaya looked at her. This cause her courage and confidence to rise and she continued. " . . .I-I really have fun today." her eyes immediately fall to the ground. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying."She clutched the lower part of his hakama in her fist. She lowered her head trying to hide her blushed. Man, she's really such a wimp. She tightly shut her eyes and scolded herself for being so stupid.

Her inner self pity however was interrupted by snicker. It was so quiet that she barely heard it. Her head snapped up and to her outmost surprise saw Hitsugaya trying vainly to suppress his laughter. She looked at him questioning. He looked at her and tries to regain his composure.

"You're welcome, Rukia."And for the third time around he smiled at her. A real smile that it made Rukia's heat stopped for several seconds.

_.End of Flashback._

Man, that maybe the most embarrassing moment in her life. And to make matter worst, five second after Hitsugaya left, a shinigami from the Sixth Division appeared before her and told her that her "Nii-sama"; wanted to see her."Why would Nii-sama-"

Her brain began their work on Rukia's head. In just a few second, they have made several guesses on the matter. Until the idea that is soo close to being true. Her mouth hangs agape at the sudden realization.'He must've heard that of and Hitsugaya went to the Human World. God, he's gonna skin of alive. I'm doom.' she thought as her face became as white as snow.

They say that the truth hurts but in Rukia's point of view, that is the greatest lie she ever heard. The truth kills, end of discussion. Only one word came out from Rukia's mouth."Shit."

So now she was running like her life depended on it which is more likely true. She was three meters away from the sixth division barrack when he heard a scream. She froze instantly on her tracks.

"That voice it's. . ."she whispered them her eyes widened and she made a mad dash. She ran through the stairs and hallways. As she reached the Captain's office, she pushed the door open and called out "Renji!"

Her eyes surveyed the room. It was quiet and empty. Rukia was about to step forward when she heard a small groan of pain. Her violet eyes suddenly met the floor. And to her horror found the Sixth Division's fukutaicho lying on the cold floor, bleeding himself to death.

"Renji!" Rukia screamed as she threw her body to the floor. Renji slowly opened his eyes.

"Rukia…" he whispered almost unbearable. Rukia immediately clutched his hands with hers which it tried reach her.

"Renji! What happened? Where are Nii-sama and the others?" The petite girl demanded. She was looking around the room and hoping, wishing that none of her comrades are uninjured or…or. She tightly shut her eyes. No! She doesn't want to even think of it. Renji let out a cough.

"They're fine Rukia." He said in a crook voice. "I guess they made it out in time.." he trailed off. Rukia tighten her grip on her childhood friend's hand. Renji is seriously injured from what she can see.

"I'm going to bring you to the fourth division. You are in need of great medical attention." She tried to bring him to his feet but Renji didn't cooperate. Instead, he gripped Rukia tiny hands that made her looked at her. He shook his head.

"There's no need. I'm not going to make it anyway so….please just stayed here with me until-"

"NO! You're not gonna die…" the young Kuchiki princess couldn't finish as her vision blurred with her tears.

**Matsumoto's POV**

If I can comment on Renji's acting ability, only one word will escape my mouth: "wow". I was watching Renji's outstanding performance from above. And no, I wasn't floating. Ichigo, Byakuya and I were struggling to see what was happening from the ceiling. Byakuya suggested that we must be on top to see everything and to signal Renji to stop or to do something. I'll have to admit, he's got a point. The Sixth Division Captain was the one who sliced a square hole in his office's ceiling with his so, that's how we got here.

Ukitake-taicho was hiding behind the left curtain on the window while his two third seats were at the right. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira and Iba were seeking under the captain's desk. Yachiru somehow fit herself on a pot not far away from the closet where almost everybody was hiding. Nanao was recording the whole scene with the video cam I purchase from the Human World. Man, so that's why I had the urge in buying it the moment I saw it.

Okay, back from my story. Things are going great. Once we sense Rukia's upcoming reiatsu, we were in action. Renji was a born actor. The way he talked and the way he made his voice almost like he was dying, I just love it! We were now in the climax. I can feel my heart grow excited. Renji tighten his grip on Rukia's wrist. His eyes were showing many emotions. 'Go on! Come on!'

"Rukia. . .there is something I've been wanting to ask you something. . ."; Renji stated in a whispered. God, I'll definitely award him Seiretei's best make actor after this.

"Renji. . ." the Kuchiki Princess was now in tears. I'm starting to feel guilty about this. But, no! This is for the salke of Seiretei (?). That's right! Sacrifices are unavoidable.

"Rukia, I want to know. . ."Renji was now choking every word he said. Is he hesitating? Oh, God. Abarai, don't back out now. Not when I'm getting fired up and things are getting interesting.

"I-I. . .what is it, Renji?"the raven-haired girl asked confused written all over her face. Itwas clear on her face that she was willing to answer anything that Renji would ask him. Renji took a deep breath.

" . .do you. . .do you love Ichigo?" Renji finished with a grimace. I we weren't on the ceiling, I'll probably squeal. Byakuya on the other hand thought otherwise. He looked at the substitute shinigami and glared at him full force. If looks can kill, even Ichigo's remains wouldn't even be here. I glanced at the horrified boy who was now sweating himself to death.

"I-Ichigo?"the petite girl asked once again catching our attention. Oh, I almost forgot about the show. Byakuya seemed distracted too by his young sister's voice much to the strawberry-haired man relief. We looked at the scene before us. And the young girl's expression surprised me. It was not the face I was expecting to see. I mean, everyone of us knew she got a thing with Ichigo. So why? Why was she looked so confused and surprised?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Matsumoto's POV**

Everything was going great until now. We managed to persuade Byakuya to lend us his office and we were able to bring Rukia to the setting. God, Yachiru even manage to fit her little pink annoying self in a pot! I let her gaze fall to the petite shinigami that is now lost in words. Her tears were now dry and it seems that she was somewhat shocked at Renji's questions. Then, all of a sudden, to our surprised, she began laughing.

"Why would I be? He's one of my best friends, a very precious friend at that. Silly Renji." she said after regaining her composure. I saw a glint of hope in Renji's eyes. Oh~I can tell he's going to do something reeaaally naughty. This is gonna be even more interesting. Woo-hoo! Yay! Go, Renji! I tilted my head a little lower to hear them more clearly. I swear I'm going nuts. And then I heard it. It was a faint whisper. I hardly could decipher it but I heard it.

"Then . . .then, who's the guy you're in love with?"I could feel my heart stopped beating as my twinkled like stars. Kyaaaaaaa! I afraid I can't hold on any longer. I watched a Rukia-chan opened her mouth to reply.

"I. . ." C'mon, c'mon. Say it! Geez, just tell us who the hell is this damn fucking guy! This suspense is killing me and I know the other are dying to know too. Byakuya and Ichigo were in the same head level as me now. Our eyes did not dare blink. For God's sake, WHO? I practically screamed in my head.

". . .Renji. . .the one I like is. . .is-"

Bang!

The door was opened and to the captains, lieutenant and all the shinigami's horror, Yamamoto-soutaicho set foot inside the Sixth Division Captain's office. For all the times he decided to visit one of his favorite captain in Gotei 13, why now. We were just getting it on! Mou!

"My, my, I think I came in at exactly the bad time." Yamamoto-soutaicho chuckled looking around. He looked at the ceiling and found the owner of the room and smiled. 'You got that right, old man' Matsumoto thought bitterly.

"Ah, Kuchiki-taicho. I just stop by to inform you about the captain's meeting tomorrow and since you all are in here. . " he eyed all the shinigami in the room that where coming out of there hiding place. Yamamoto got to admit, he was really, really surprised when Yachiru suddenly popped her pink head out of the pot beside him. ". . .there would be a Captain's meeting tomorrow morning at seven o'clock. Please come on time and also I want a thorough explanation about this, okay?" the captains and fukutaicho gulped before replying a 'yes'.Yamamoto nodded to them in acknowledgement.

"Now that's done, I'll take my leave. Goodnight, everyone. " he said with a old man was a few feet away from the door when he finally notices Rukia's presence. He gaze at her with an emotion that the petite girl could not decipher thus, making her feel uncomfortable. The looks in his eyes were somewhat accusing and amused. The shinigamis in the room were watching them from afar with confused faces. There was a thick silence before Yamamoto-soutaicho finally broked the silence.

"I hope you had fun with your date, Kuchiki-san." he said with a knowing smile. Rukia jaw dropped. She stared at Yamamoto wide-eyed. 'God, he knows!'

"Say, WHAT? D-DATE?" Renji bolted upright and was looking at the man before him, stunned. Ignoring Renji, the old man walk over to the door and looked back at his shoulder, smiling triumphantly.

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave now. Goodbye, everyone." And then he's gone, leaving all shocked members of the Gotei 13.

A week has passed since that incident at Byakuya's office. The Sixth Division Captain was resting in his chair and doing his paperwork. Things were merely back to normal except for Matsumoto, that is. She was a bit depressed about her plan being a failure. She kept on blaming 'that damn retarded, fucking bearded, old man'.

Byakuya let out a sighed. That old man knows something. He had to. And the worst part is that he's not going to spill it anytime soon. Byakuya still remembered the morning after the little scene in the Sixth Division office. They have-well, mostly Matsumoto-demanded who was the guy Rukia was with last night. He rubbed his temple, annoyed at the old geezer. The guy just smiled at them and told them with almost a mocking tone: "Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lie."

From that day on, Byakuya has completely lost all his respect to the 1st Division Captain and had sworn that he'll make him pay one way or another. Even if it's the last thing he'll do. He'll see it to that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Ichigo's POV**

I walk down the halls of the 10th Division. Matsumoto had asked of to discuss something concerning Rukia. Sigh. The event the other week was such a pain in the neck. I hadn't much closed my eyes since then.

". . .Ichigo is one of my bestfriend, a precious friend at that. . ."

Those words kept on replaying in his head like it was a broken record or something. He hadn't been himself lately. At least that what's Chad said. Ichigo sighed again. He admits that he was hurt by Rukia's words.

"Just a friend, huh?"he mumbled to himself. He stopped in his tracks and gaze at the clear blue sky. "Is that what I am to you. . .Rukia?. . ." He continued walking until he reached the Tenth Division Captain's door. His hand was about to touch the shoji door when it suddenly burst open revealing a furious Hitsugaya. Ichigo being well, the oblivious when to stay quiet and shut the crap up, just have to address the young captain with his first name had only tick the boy even more.

"Yo, Toushiro!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki! Matsumoto! I want this office spotless when I come back or else." the now enraged captain treatened behind him. And just 'poof' his gone. Ichigo blinked.

"Wow. . .that was fast."

"More like a pain in the ass if you ask me."Matsumoto emerged from the room. She seems like suffering from a hangover with her grey eyes puffy and hair a mess. When the strawberry blonde's eyes fell on though Ichigo it suddenly lit up which wasn't a very good sign.

"Ah! Ichigo! How nice of you to visit me."

"You invited me Rangiku-san."Ichigo informed. Matsumoto's face fell.

"You mean you're not here to help with my paperwork?" she asked with big puppy-dog eyes and to make it worst, to Ichigo's ultimate horror a pout.

"Ah! Damn, that puppy-dog eyes. Make it go away! That does not gonna make of do it! Besides I don't even know a damn about paperwork!"Ichigo stated while covering his eyes. He was about to make a run when Matsumoto grabbed his back collar.

"Pleeaasee! You can't just leave me here!"

"And why not?"Ichigo demanded.

"Because. . ."Matsumoto's voice became a low whisper as she tilted her head towards Ichigo's, her gray eyes now were of a serial killer that he say in mother. ". . .if you don't, you'll not going to see your real face in the mirror for a while." The substitute shinigami sweat dropped. When those words escape Matsumoto's lips, Ichigo knew that he wants to get out in this room alive and he have no choice but to abide to Matsumoto's wish. In order for that to happen.

It all just happened so fast. Well, at least that's how Rukia describe it. I mean, one moment she was quietly enjoying her little strolls in the 13th Division barracks and the last thing she knew was that she was whipped off her feet by two strong hands.

The breeze is so calming. It was light and soft. It would be nice to just close your eyes and sle-wait. 'No! Who the hell dare to do this to a Kuchiki?'

Rukia tilted her head to see the guy who rudely dragged her down the forest. As they landed to a near pond, she turned toward the person, ready to give him or her piece of her mind. And I'm telling you if she didn't see the glimpse of white hair and the fact that a hand catches her flying fist, things ain't gonna be pretty.

"You know, punching an officer in the face is a crime right, Rukia?" her eyes began to enlarge as she realize the person in front of her.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho!" the petite girl exclaimed. Hitsugaya raise an eyebrow and frowned.

"It's Hitsugaya to you."The raven-haired girl let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. . .So, why did you bring me here?"she asked while looking around the pond. It was then it dawned to her. This was the pond where she confessed to him.

"I just want to have some time with you. . .If that's okay, I mean." Hitsugaya shrugged careful not to meet those amethyst orbs. Wow, is it just her or is Hitsugaya seem to be shy about what he had said.

"Oh. . .Okay." Rukia replied and with that Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist and then started walking.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"To the World of the living."

"Why?"

"I like it there. Now shut up or I'll leave you behind."

". . ."

**A few hours later.**

Blink. Blink.

They were sitting on a bench in the park. Silence surrounded the two. 'Oh-kay this is wakward. Doesn't this guy want to talk to me or something? I mean, hello! Are we just gonna sit here all day?' having no choice, Rukia was the one to initiate a conversation.

"So..." she started awkwardly staring innocently at her ice cream. "You just brought me here to eat ice cream?"

"Well, you could put it that way."Hitsugaya glanced at her from the corner of his eyes while licking his ice cream. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Nothing in particular." Rukia answered. Hitsugaya stared at her for a moment which made her feel uncomfortable. 'Don't look at me like that.'

"Rukia."

"Y-Yes?" 'Great, I just stutter didn't I? Geez, why can't I be like normal around him? Wait. Why am I thinking this way anyway? I'm like a lovestruck teenager girl on those love novels Orihime force me read. Urgh..'

"Your ice cream is melting." The Tenth Division Captain pointed out bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Oh, shoot! Ah! What am I suppose to do? No! It's going to get in my dress."Rukia panicked. This was soo embarrassing. And to make it worst, the guy she actually likes is her audience isn't helping. Hitsugaya watched in fascination as Rukia suddenly freak out and start doing weird stuff to stop the melting had cream. He sighed. And to Rukia surprise, he reached for her arm.

"Here, let of help you." he said and he licked her melting ice cream until it wasn't overflowing anymore. "There." he nodded at his handy work.

"Uh. . .Thanks."Rukia said trying to hide her reddening face. This though didn't come out unnoticed by the white-haired captain. He smirked to himself satisfied at the reaction he got from the Kuchiki Princess. And with that he finishes off his remaining ice cream and threw it on the nearby trash. He noticed that the petite girl hadn't even touch the ice cream and just staring at it.

"Aren't you gonna eat that. If that ice cream of yours melts again, I won't help you again." he warned her.

"It just that. . ." there was this unreadable expression on the young Kuchiki's face as he looked at the white haired boy.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Nothing."And thus, her tongue touch the icecream where Hitsugaya's had just licked. Rukia practically sigh in her mind. 'And they say I'm dense.'

"You're weird." Hitsugaya Toushiro stated out of the blue while they were walking to an empty alleyway. The Kuchiki heiress snapped her head toward him.

"E-Excuse me?" Rukia asked quite insulted. 'Me? Weird? Then what do you call yourself?' He didn't just say that.

"I think you're weird." he repeated with a straight face. Okay, this is absolutely going straight to Nii-sama's knowledge when we get back.

"Well, pardon me but I'm not the one with questionable white hair and unusual eye color here." she said back with a huff, crossing her hand over her chest. "Besides, I don't have a clue as to why you're going out with me in the first place. If you're just toying with me or just for entertainment then please just stop. . ." Rukia can feel sadness slowly sneaking in her heart at the realization of her every word hit her. That's right. Why is he even going out with her?

". . .?" he doesn't answer. Her declaration was only met by silence. She knew it, the truth is that she never stands a chance for him but back then, when she confessed to him and he asked her out, she couldn't prevent herself to hope. That's why she it hurts her to say the words she was about to say, knowing that they were the truth.

"I don't want to put my hopes up for something that's not even there. If I'm just a substitute for Hinamori Momo then-"

"Who the hell made you think that shit?" Hitsugaya cuts her off angrily, his face red with rage. The raven-haired girl froze at the tone of the young captain's voice. Oh no, he seems to be really furious. She gulped. "What made you think Hinamori had something to do with this? Why the hell did that mind of yours think that I was playing with you? Do you think I was that low to date a girl I don't have any interest in?"

". . .I-Ah!"Before Toushiro's words had been process by her mind, Rukia was pushed on the nearby wall. He pinned her down, his hands on the side of Rukia's head. He stared deep in her eyes that she can't manage to look away from those deep emerald eyes and that was the first time she notice its hidden beauty and its hidden sadness. The sadness in them wasn't just the because of Hinamori's condition but something more, something much deeper and much more painful than death itself. But what is it? She couldn't decipher it. It was then she was pulled to her thought by Hitsugaya's voice.

"Rukia. . ."; he whispered. His voice was so low that it is as if he only wanted her to hear it. It's like time stopped for both of them. "I'm only got to say this once. . .I was always watching you, always. . ."Rukia couldn't find her voice anymore, couldn't believe her ears. To hear that the proclaimed Ice Prince of Soul Society confessed that all this time he had been watching over you.

Hitsugaya brought her face closer to her. His warm breath caressing her porcelain skin as she tried her best not to shudder. "That's why. . " he murmured, their lips only centimeters apart. ". . .that's why don't ever say those things."

"Hitsuga-mmph. . .!" Rukia's violet eyes widened in surprised as Hitsugaya locked lips with her. Slowly her eyes started to close as she sank to the sensation. His lips were surprisingly soft and somewhat warm. His kiss was gentle as if he was afraid that'll she'll break. As Hitsugaya pulled away, Rukia on the other hand stood dumbstruck. It was then, when Toushiro cupped her cheeks that she looked up to him, a smile on her lips with tears flowing freely down her face. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Kuchiki?"

"Baka!. . .You should've said that to me sooner!" she breath and looked at him with her now blury eyes. Toushiro smiled at her and pulled him in to an embrace.

"I'm sorry." The petite girl snuggled deep in his chest while mumbling the word 'Stupid' again and again.

"Aah~ Thank goodness we're finish!"Matsumoto Rangiku chirped as she threw her hands in the air. She them turned to her little orange-haired helper with his ever present scowl. The strawberry blonde tilted her head to the side almost innocently." Why, Kurosaki-kun is something wrong? You look somewhat irritated."Ok, that's it. He lost it. Bye, bye.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe try spending five hours doing paperwork that aren't even YOURS and tell me how it feels. Add that up with being force to do it against your will!" he let out a growl.

"Oh, yeah about that.." Matsumoto laughed nervously seeing Ichigo heat up so she decided to change the topic. "Well, did you get something out of Rukia-chan?" she asked hopefully trying to distract the ryoka. Ichigo raise an eyebrow.

"Is walking up to your girl friend and asking question about her love life a daily occurrence to you? Well just to inform you, it ain't for me."

"You mean, you haven't even asked her yet. You can't be serious. Aren't you going to do something?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. . ." the busty woman said thoughtful. "Maybe bribe her with that bunny stuff she likes so much? Oh~ and maybe just confessed to her and if she dumped you, you'll ask her who she was in love with." Ichigo was popping a vein again. Is this woman serious? He can't do that. Not when he couldn't put his thoughts and feelings together. She's just making him crazier as it is. Jeez, someone should to teach this girl a lesson or two.

"Will it make you feels better he I say yes?"he asked. Matsumoto nodded with sparkling eyes.

"Of course!"

"Then, no."

"Aren't you even curious who this guy is? The one that swept Rukia-chan off her feet?"

"Apparently no." Ichigo answered deadpanned.

"Why?"Matsumoto demanded with a pout.

"None of your business." he replied coolly.

Twitch. Twitch.

This guy. . .Either he's stubborn or just too damn of an idiot. How I really want to dress you up like a geisha, make you put on a wig, wear make-up, parade you all around Seiretei and by night feed you with poison. Then we'll see what's not of my business here. Matsumoto let an evil smile graced her lips as she thought of her plan while Ichigo shivered as he felt chills ran down his spine. He gazed at Matsumoto with her cat-like smile and knew exactly that what she's planning is far from his idea of happiness. Okay, no more making Rangiku-san angry.

It was dream, he knew that but. . .he couldn't help but wonder if it really was.

" . .Toushiro. . ."a distant voice echoed in the darkness. It was pitch black and he couldn't even see a strand of his white hair.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Please wait. . ." came the voice again seemingly closer now.

"'Wait'? Wait for what?"

"Please wait for me. I'll be there soon. . .definitely. . ."There was an incredible determination in the voice. It sounded so sure without a tinge of doubt and fear. And if he listened really careful, he was sure it a female's voice. The answer he received made him more confused as it is and knowing this, he was pissed off. He didn't like it when he was unsure of.

"But why? Why are you coming for me?"For a moment there was only silence. No sound was present except Hitsugaya's heavy breathing. Then, the voice came again but only for a whisper and it made Hitsugaya positive that the one talking was none other than a girl.

"I'll be there. . .I'll come. . .Just like I promise. . ." Promise? Ok, now he's curious.

"Who are you? What promise? Please. . .tell me. . ."he asked reluctantly.

"Please wait. Wait for me. . .and then I'll-"And with those final words, the voice vanishes fully.

Hitsugaya sprang out of his bed, his face filled with cold sweat and he was trembling for some reason. He was panting hard feeling of fear overwhelmed him. Hitsugaya covered his face with his hands.

"What's happening to me?"

**In Las Noches. . .**

Aizen opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. He stays motionless from his spot, watching the moon from behind the window.

"Ya' seems troubled, Aizen-taicho." came a voice.

"Troubled? Do I look like I'm troubled, Gin?" He glanced at his subordinate from the corner of his eyes. Ichimaru grinned at him.

"Am I wrong?"Aizen smiled and turned toward his smiling little white-haired fox.

"Isn't that for you to answer? Besides it's not even worth mentioning."

"Ya' know, sometimes I wonder if that habit of yours was inherited by that Ulquiorra guy."Aizen let out a chuckled before walking out of the door with Gin just following behind him. 'If there's something in this world that would trouble me, that would only be him right now, nothing more. Nothing. I'll make sure of that. Nothing, nobody would know, not even her, not even him. . .

"Stay there. . .forget everything. Everything about me, that place, and everything about you .."


End file.
